


Clashing Affinity

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection for Shingo/Yuuya. I blame my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pair: Shingo/Yuuya  
Rating: Nothing explicit, so T  
Word Count: ~320  
Notes: It doesn't end well owo; I'm sorry. But I might write a drabble to continue this. Maybe. 

xxx

It started as a game. A harmless game. One meant to improve their acting skills and entertainment potential. On some days, Yuuya would make Shingo laugh first. On others, Shingo would earn Yuuya's smile in an instant. Somewhere along the line, though, making each other laugh wasn't enough. 

The first time it happened, Shingo had (un)intentionally trapped Yuuya against a wall and his body. Lips met in an awkward, short kiss, and Yuuya's face tried to compete with the color of his hair. No words were exchanged, but Yuuya mentally noted that Shingo won that round. After that incident, however, anything was game for Yuuya. Small, quick kisses turned into lingering looks; playful nips; and slow, teasing touches. Without agreement, they settled for alternating wins. One day, Yuuya would leave Shingo breathless. The next, Yuuya would need a few minutes to clear his head. 

They never questioned the game they were playing. Even when Yuuya's pants pooled around his ankles and Shingo fell to his knees, burying his face in Yuuya's crotch. Even when Shingo's neck and chest and thighs became littered with bite marks. Even when both boys fell to bed together and murmured each other's names into the hot air. Even when they fell asleep together, side by side, in a comforting security neither boy had ever known before, neither Yuuya nor Shingo questioned their motives or actions. 

It wasn't until Shingo stopped coming that Yuuya wondered why their relationship had changed. It wasn't until Yuuya caught sight of Shingo with a cheerful, perky girl that Yuuya felt a pang of hurt and jealousy. And it wasn't until Yuuya tried to talk to Shingo about their meetings that Yuuya realized what had happened. 

Yuuya's question felt heavy. "You don't like me?"

"Not like that," Shingo replied, looking into the distance, not once meeting Yuuya's broken gaze. 

"So it was just..."

"A game."

And Shingo was the winner.


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: Shingo/Yuuya  
Rating: G  
Word Count: ~380  
Notes: LOL it didn't take me long to continue the last one. 

xxx

But Shingo wasn't the winner. For Yuuya had run off with Shingo's heart long before their first kiss. Yuuya was Shingo's inspiration. His hopes and dreams. He believed in Yuuya just as much as he believed in himself--maybe even more, though he would never say something so ludicrous aloud. Shingo had lost—himself and his heart and his damn sanity—a long time ago, and he didn’t like losing. Even if it hurt—and he knew it would hurt Yuuya more; the look of betrayal and anguish was easy to read in those big eyes—Shingo couldn’t bring himself to be honest with his feelings. And he hated himself for it.

Seeing Yuuya daily turned into never seeing Yuuya. Not having the boy’s company left a hole in Shingo’s being, but he told himself he would stop missing Yuuya. Eventually. 

Shingo was wrong, though. The next time he saw Yuuya, Shingo’s stomach felt as if it would fall apart. Their gazes met. Shingo felt himself blush. Yuuya’s eyes quickly drifted away, and before Shingo could curse his pride and pull Yuuya into his arms, Yuuya was gone. And just as quickly as Yuuya had appeared and filled Shingo’s being with warmth, Shingo began missing Yuuya all the more. In fact, Shingo would go out of his way to see Yuuya, if only from across a room or down the hall. 

“Why are you following me?” It took Yuuya a few weeks to notice the way Shingo would appear out of the blue in places where he usually avoided, but Yuuya did notice, and he was genuinely concerned and thoroughly confused.

“I lied.” When Yuuya raised a brow, Shingo sighed and confessed his own stupidity. “It wasn’t just a game.” The silence prompted Shingo to frown. “I do like you. I’ve liked you for a while.” His voice was slowly fading, while his gaze was downcast. “Had it been a game, you would have won, Yuuya.”

That was honestly all Yuuya wanted to hear, that Shingo had been lying. As much as it hurt, Yuuya was grateful Shingo was there now. He smiled and reached for Shingo’s hand. “Then, it’s a draw.”

But Shingo felt as if he had won the biggest treasure in the world when his fingers intertwined with Yuuya’s.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Shingo/Yuuya  
Rating: M-ish?  
Word Count: ~180  
Notes: I drabble on my phone before bed. Sorry for the lame.

xxx

"Yuuya."

Though it was a soft murmur, Yuuya's body quivered. Shingo's breath was too hot against his neck, and the cool sheets beneath his body contrasted horribly to Shingo's warm body pressing into him. Hands roamed Yuuya's bare chest and stomach, hips and thighs, searching for any spot that would illicit any type of moan or gasp. Sure enough, the teasing touches made Yuuya shut his eyes tightly and thrust up, erection pleadingly pressing into Shingo. 

Shingo laughed softly, kissing along Yuuya's jawline, down his neck, across his collarbone. He wanted Yuuya to lose his mind, to see and hear and taste only him, to breathlessly call his name until his voice broke from despair. 

When Shingo pressed into him, Yuuya bit his lip, his fingernails digging into the soft skin of Shingo's shoulders. 

"Yuuya," Shingo murmured again, smiling against Yuuya's neck as the boy beneath him rocked his hips in an attempt to make Shingo move. But Shingo wanted to take his time, and instead of giving Yuuya what he needed, Shingo settled on pressing their lips together and stealing Yuuya's breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Pair: Shingo/Yuuya  
Rating: C for CORNY and CHEESY  
Word Count: ~128  
Notes: I'm a drabble whore. Never expect long fic from me.

xxx

The first time he kissed Yuuya, the ground beneath Shingo’s feet trembled. It was a ridiculous feeling, one that shook Shingo’s very core. But in that instant, Shingo knew. He knew Yuuya was the only one whose lips he would ever want to taste. He knew Yuuya was the one meant to hold his heart and do what he wanted with it. And he knew he loved Yuuya, more than he could describe, more than he ever wanted to admit, even to himself. When their lips parted, Shingo smiled. And when he opened his eyes, red eyes were smiling back at him. No matter what the future threw at them, Shingo knew no one else would ever shake his being the way Yuuya did with just one smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: G for goofs  
Word Count: ~375  
Notes: I do drabble challenges, so if you want to send me a word, go for it!

xxx

The whole ordeal was Yuuya's idea, from dressing up to playing a bad cover of Elvis Presley's "Stuck on You," and, for reasons Shingo didn't want to name out loud, he went along with Yuuya's suggestions. The middle of the room was empty, cleared of all the duel monster cards and clothes and candy wrappers that had been on the floor all morning as both boys traded cards, shared strategies--though Shingo would argue that he was generously bestowing game-winning tips--and played a quick game. Now, it was the both of them who were in the middle of the room, Shingo dressed in a black collar shirt and khaki slacks, sleeves rolled up slightly, a dark green tie adorning his outfit, and Yuuya who wore his best pair of black pants, a red shirt, and a smile that made something inside of Shingo twirl and flurry and collapse on itself.

"Who the hell waltzes to 'Stuck on You' anyway?" 

Shingo's question went unheard as the music started, and Yuuya eagerly placed a hand on Shingo's shoulder and held onto the other. Yuuya knew Shingo had a point--the song was terrible for what Yuuya wanted to do, but he liked the song, and it was better than trying to find a slow love song that didn't scream hopeless teenage romantic. " _We_ do," he answered after a long minute, trying hard not to laugh as Shingo began to lead him around the room in an honest effort to waltz. 

"Okay, where's the camera? Who's blackmailing me?" Despite his concern, Shingo's hand remained on Yuuya's waist, the other interlocked with Yuuya's, and he pulled Yuuya closer, swaying not to the beat of the music playing, but to his own internal musings of how he was going to impress Yuuya. 

"You're off beat," Yuuya commented. He didn't really care. All he wanted to do was get closer to Shingo, and if the warmth that bloomed between them was any indication, the closer, the better. 

"You're just jealous I've got rhythm," was Shingo's single retort before swiftly leaning down and stealing a quick peck. Yuuya figured he'd let Shingo win this round, but not before wrapping his arms around Shingo's neck and pulling him down for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: G  
Word Count: ~380  
Notes: I was bored.

xxx

Why was Yuuya so cute? No, wait, that wasn't the word Shingo intended to use when describing Sakaki Yuuya. Yuuya was a second-class duelist who got lucky every time he dueled Shingo. He wasn't cute. In fact, adorable was a more accurate term to use when describing the pendulum user. 

"Adorable?" What was Shingo's mind even doing? Yuuya wasn't adorable. His eyes were big and full of excitement and energy, but they were not adorable. His hair looked as soft as his skin, but it certainly wasn't adorable. And his voice was irritating at best, for it plagued Shingo's mind and dreams almost as much as Yuuya's beautiful smile did. No, Yuuya wasn't adorable. He was--

"Hey, Sawatari," Yuuya chimed, sitting down beside Shingo who was eating a piece of pie for lunch. 

"What're you doing here!?" In a second, Shingo moved a good foot away from Yuuya and earned himself a confused look from the boy.

"You asked to meet up... so we could duel," Yuuya answered, wondering why Shingo's face was flushed and why he wasn't lecturing him about surprising him and making him drop his lunch. "Your cheeks are red. Are you okay?" Yuuya moved closer to Shingo, hand reaching out to touch the boy's face, guessing that, perhaps, Shingo had a fever.

"No," Shingo blurted, meaning to say stop, but the wrong word escaped him. He stood and looked around, hoping no one had seen his outburst. The last thing he needed was to be seen losing his cool. After clearing his throat, Shingo pouted, narrowed his eyes slightly, and gazed into Yuuya's worried ones. "I mean, I'm fine. But you made me drop my lunch, so you owe me."

Yuuya blinked, then looked at the fallen piece of pie on the floor. "Oh, you mean like a date?" With a grin, Yuuya looked back up and met Shingo's gaze once more. The blush illuminated Shingo's ivory skin, but Yuuya knew better than to stare and admire for too long. 

"Sakaki Yuuya, you get back here this instant!" Shingo dashed after Yuuya, who was laughing cheerfully as he ran away. No, Yuuya was definitely not cute or adorable or whatever other word Shingo's mind conjured. But he was good at making Shingo blush. Of that much, Shingo was certain.


	7. Chapter 7

Word Count: ~310  
Notes: Drabble challenge from a beloved friend--she wanted a first date, so she's getting it. Sorry for the crap. I wrote this super quickly on my phone.

xxx

Technically, it was their first date. A real date. Not just another random meet up in which Shingo swore he would beat Yuuya in a duel and ended up asking--though discreetly--for tips from Yuuya. And it wasn't like any other evening in which the two would sit down and trade cards or eat their fill of cake while watching musicals and attempting to sing along. No, this was a real date. Yuuya had formally asked Shingo out, and after much stuttering and blushing--and denial because Shingo had to play a part--Shingo said yes. 

The question rolled off Shingo's tongue as soon as he saw the food. "Do you actually know how to cook?"

Yuuya laughed sheepishly, staring at the mush of spaghetti in the middle of his plate. "Sort of? Hey, at least I tried!"

"This isn't al dente at all," Shingo commented, smirking at the blush on Yuuya's cheeks. "Oh yeah, can you do better?"

Was that a challenge? "Of course I can."

Yuuya took a bite of his pasta, and though it wasn't as good as his mom's, it was edible. "Fine. Next time, you cook."

"Bake," Shingo corrected, gaze meeting Yuuya's from across the table. 

"Sawatari Shingo, world's best baker."

Shingo snorted, "World's best dueling baker, you mean."

Yuuya resisted the urge to laugh and, instead, took another bite of his food. "You haven't told me if you like it."

"It's disgusting," Shingo lied, enjoying the look of pure terror that crossed Yuuya's features. Of course, when Yuuya pulled Shingo's plate away with a grin, Shingo began having second thoughts. 

"Then you won't mind if I have seconds," Yuuya teased, only to have Shingo frown and attempt to steal the plate back. 

"Yuuya!" It was Shingo's turn to blush, and it remained that way throughout the rest of the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Word Count: ~300  
Notes: Failed YuuSawa almost porn that was written at one in the morning because SOMEONE *cough*I'm looking at you, Lily*cough* craved porn. I AM SORRY I FAIL AT THIS. 

xxx

Shingo's face was flushed, but the grin on Yuuya's lips told Shingo that Yuuya wasn't about to stop what he was doing. The boy looked too comfortable sitting on Shingo's abdomen, peering down at Shingo with a fiery, hungry gaze. Yuuya's hands traveled down a bare chest, then back up. Shingo shuddered beneath the touch, eyes closing, his own hands splayed against Yuuya's thighs, fingers mindlessly drawing circles against soft flesh. Yuuya leaned down. Lips melded while tongues tasted. It was hard not to demand Yuuya to stop teasing--and begging wasn't an option for Sawatari Shingo--but the second Yuuya's lips moved to nibble and nip at a tender neck, the instant Yuuya's hands ran down Shingo's sides, the moment a tongue danced along a sensitive collarbone, Shingo knew he would lose control to Yuuya. 

"Damn you," Shingo mumbled, hips thrusting up as Yuuya pressed his crotch against Shingo's. Yuuya paid him no attention, though, for he was far too concerned with moving down Shingo's chest, ridding him of his pants, and littering hips and thighs with soft kisses and gentle bites. It didn't take long for Shingo's breathy moans and desperate pleas to fill the air, an act which made Yuuya grin against a pale inner thigh. Shingo muttered a curse. "Tease," he managed to say in the midst of a gasp and a quiver. Yuuya was a horrible tease, and he would pay for making Shingo a trembling mess.

A chuckle came from in between Shingo's legs. "But I thought you wanted to show me what entertainment really meant?" Yuuya's reply and the way he slowly--achingly slowly--pressed his lips against Shingo's erection were all Shingo needed to promise to himself that he would get Yuuya back one soon day.


End file.
